The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various integrated circuits by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) to be integrated into a given area.
Static random access memory (SRAM) cells are also commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. As the integration density of integrated circuits improves, there is an increasing demand to reduce the footprint of SRAM cells and, consequently, increase the integration density of SRAM cells (e.g. increase the number of SRAM cells per unit area).